Royal Republic- Royally in Love
by xAmizax
Summary: An OS about the Swedish rock band Royal Republic. AdamxHannes...this ship sails itself. man on man action- don't like, don't read.


**Royal Republic- Royally in Love**

So this little OS is actually based on something that actually happened during the RR concert at RIP (Rock Im Park, Nuremberg, Germany). OMFG…it totally freaked me out! And I know that Hannes is married, but let's pretend he isn't;D And I'm also not sure if Hannes and Adam smoke. Other than this, I don't own anything except the story itself (omfg…if I'd own RR 3). Now enjoy:)

* * *

I glance at the set list taped to the wall in the backstage area. It's not a long set, but I'm sure it'll set our audience on fire- after all we're in Germany on a festival and everybody knows that Germans are one of the loudest to sing along and go nuts. And we've got a giant fan base over here.  
"Hey, Hannes! Are you ready? The show's about to start!" A voice calls and I look back only to see my best friend Adam smiling broadly at me. Adam's just amazing; he's funny, handsome and generally is perfect in every way. I sound like a teenager in love? Yeah, true. Let's face the ugly truth: I'm in love with my best friend, who's also the lead singer of our band "Royal Republic". We're a pretty young band from Sweden, but we've had successes so we're working towards gaining fame- after all we are the royal and all royalty needs attention. And I was sure Adam had something up his sleeve to make our show just as enjoyable for the audience as the band prior to us, called "All Time Low". They had the people cheering and the fan girls screaming for more. We were aiming to do the same.  
It was extremely noisy outside, and so I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me and when a hand laid onto my shoulder, I startled and spun around, guitar raised like a weapon. I relaxed. It was only Per who had come to get me to one last team hustle in an empty corner. I put my guitar aside and joined the rest. Like a four man football team, we hustled together and Adam said: "Okay guys, give your best and kick ass, 'kay!"  
I grinned and responded mockingly: "Don't forget to give your best as well...we don't want you not striking the right notes."  
He slapped me and stuck out his tongue. Response enough.  
"Urgh, you guys flirt horribly", Per commented and I glared at him, but Adam only laughed. Yeah, for him it was just a bit of fun between friends, nothing serious. Jonas laughed and after one last hustle, we went to grab our instruments. Adam and me got our guitars, Jonas got his bass and Per got a pair of drumsticks; we were ready to rock!

The moment I step on stage I catch my breath. Jeez so many people! It's a massive field with a colorful ocean of moving bodies on it. It's always kind of pressuring to see so many people about to watch your gig; nobody wants thousands of people boo-ing and whistling in annoyance during one's concert- it's a nightmare. My heart rate accelerates and I feel the adrenalin rushing through my veins. Then I play the first chord and all the pressure is gone and replaced by the joy to play music. Of course we put on a show and go nuts. After some time (I can't say how much because time just isn't existent on stage anymore), Adam comes walking over to me and leans towards me. I hear him shouting something in my ear, but I can't understand it. I assume it's something about the crowd and so I grin and nod. Adam smirks. It makes me feel slightly weary- every time this guy smirks, he's up to no good and God beware what I have just agreed to. Shit.

I'm lost in the music and it feels like heaven to have the crowd cheering and singing along with us. I often glance over at Adam and admire him in the bright sun and more than once I get overran by the strong want to be his microphone. The people are obviously enjoying our concert- I can see it in the laughing faces of the people in the first row. I've nearly forgotten about the mysterious thing I've agreed to until Adam comes over smirking like a goddamn bastard. He stops right next to me and I turn around to look at him. In slow motion, I see him bending towards me and I get a bad feeling but am unable to stop him. His face gets closer and closer until I can feel his hot breath rush over my skin. It's torture being so close to him, but being unable to kiss him. He looks into my eyes and his lips touch mine. WHAT?! Wasn't I just rambling on about how I CAN'T kiss this handsome bastard?! His lips are soft and I'm beginning to enjoy this very unexpected kiss. The kiss is over a few seconds later and I hear the fan girls screaming loudly. I blush and turn back to the crowd. In front of where I stand on the stage, I can see a girl grinning broadly.  
"This is a festival- this never happened!" Is what Adam shouts in the microphone to explain the whole situation. I roll my eyes and can't stop feeling rejected- of course it was just another one of Adam's aces up his sleeve. I glance back at the girl and see her lips move. I can't read lips, but I swear if I could, the girl would be saying something like "Yes, yes it did!" Dude...this will be fuel in the fires of fandom.

I continue playing and laughing and singing along with our songs and I pretend to be all cool, but honestly: my head's a mess right now. I'm confused, happy and angry all at once. I'm confused about Adam kissing me, I'm happy that he did and I'm angry that he didn't consider how I would feel about this. The electrifying feeling of playing a concert is dimmed by the kiss, but I'm still more or less enjoying myself. One song after another comes and passes and soon we're on our last song, called "Everybody Wants to Be an Astronaut" and the whole crowd sings along the refrain after a few repeats. Soon this song is finished as well and this means our time's up. We thank the crowd and after waving and bowing, we leave the stage with the crowd's cheers as the background music.

I put my guitar back onto the stand and leave for our bus without another word to anyone- I need to be for myself now to think. I know this might seem a very stereotypical thing to do, but it's what I need right now so I don't give a flying fuck about it. I hear Adam calling after me, but I pretend to not have heard him and carry on all the way to our bus. I open the door and head straight to the small kitchen and open the freezer. Luck's with me and I find a pint of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough grinning seductively at me. I sigh and glance down at my tummy. Ah just fuck it! I grab the ice cold box and a large spoon and head for the tiny bathroom. After I'm inside, I lock the door and sit down in the shower. Why I chose the bathroom to comfort eat and think? It's simple. It possesses the only door that can be locked. My bunk bed only has a curtain I can pull over to keep out light, but it won't keep out the others. I literally tear off the lid of my calorie-bomb prey and dig into it with the spoon. I leave a relatively large crater and stick the spoon into my mouth. Half of me feels ridiculous to do this, after all I'm a grown up man and not a teenage girl. The other half doesn't give a shit. I listen to the I-don't-give-a-shit side and continue eating. Part one of my plan accomplished. Part two is slightly more demanding, as it includes brain power. The question to be solved: Why did Adam kiss me? It's more or less a multiple choice question. Choices include:

It was only show (makes fan girls excited)

He wanted to know what it was like to kiss a man

He likes me and didn't know how to tell me so he wanted to show me

He knows I like him and wanted to mess with my feelings

Well, it's a 25% chance that the conclusion I come to is correct. There's also a chance that I'm missing something. But for now let's work with the known data. Option 1 seems pretty plausible, as show is an important element of a gig. Option 2 is kind of not plausible. If Adam had wanted to kiss a man, he could have done so ages ago. Option 3 makes my heart beat faster and my stomach jump. However, it's pretty unlikely. Option 4 only hurts when I think about it and I really hope that this was not the case- I'd be heartbroken if it was.

There's a loud knock at the plastic door of my bathroom (yeah, I claimed ownership) and I startle. I must have been so deep in thought, that I didn't hear the others come into the bus  
"Hannes, are you in there? Are you fine?" I hear Adam's worried voice through the door and swallow down the cookie piece I've been chewing on. The worry in his voice makes me feel warmth, but it's natural that friends worry about friends. It hurts to think realistically, but I must in order to not endanger the band's existence. After all, what would destroy a band more than obvious unrequited love between members? I don't want that!  
"Hannes? Are you ok? Gosh open the door!" Adam shouts and sounds very, very worried. I try to sound normal ad respond:  
"I'm fine. Calm down. It's only that I think the sun and the heat took their toll. Could you please leave me alone?"  
"Oh okay, just don't lock yourself into the bathroom...one of us might need to use it", he says and I can hear that he doesn't believe my answer and isn't satisfied with it. What could I say to explain why I want to stay in here?  
"Ermm...I'm in the shower and the walls are nice and cool", I answer and shake my head about my stupid answer. More like the heat fried my brain...  
"Stop being ridiculous Hannes!" Per suddenly shouts, "The walls of the bus are cool as well. And if you want to eat B&J's by yourself, be honest enough to admit it!" I hear the others laugh and clutch my decreasing pint of heaven tightly.  
"Damn, you found out!" I shout back and add, "If you want to, I'll go out and buy another one later."  
"Nah it's okay", Per laughs and I hear his footsteps going away from the bathroom. Suddenly my phone vibrates and I pull it out of my pocket. It's a text from Adam.

_'Hannes, I know you're not fine...I'm not stupid. If it's because of the kiss on stage, I'm sorry. I had asked you so I thought you were ok with it. You know that you can talk to me if you need to and it's the same with the others of you don't want to talk to me. But please come out of the bathroom.'_

__I felt my throat tighten and my eyes burn. I will not cry because of a text message! No matter how cute it is! I manage to pull myself together, but I don't text back because I know what to do. I close the lid of the nearly empty Cookie Dough and stand up. I glance into the mirror and rearrange my hair so it won't look like I pulled at it the whole time. Then I take a deep breath and unlock the door. Carefully I open the door and stick my head out. I see Adam standing only a meter away looking at me with worried chocolate brown eyes. I look away and shuffle past him into the kitchen and put back the ice where I took it from. Then I toss the spoon into the sink and go to my bunk. Jonas and Per are sitting on the couch, each a beer in hand. They grin at me and I grin back tiredly. I roll onto my bed, pull the curtain shut and close my eyes. I know that we will soon be packed and ready to drive on to the next gig at Rock Am Ring tomorrow. I look at my phone and open Adam's text again. I decide to text back.

_'Hey, what about a talk this evening or tomorrow?'_

__I'm not even sure what to say to him, but I still press 'Send' and wait for a reply. Seconds later my mobile vibrates again.

_'Yeah sure:)'_

Is Adam's short response and it makes me smile slightly. I try to think about what to say to him, but before I even get to tackle the problem, exhaustion overruns me and I fall asleep.

My head hits against the wall and presents me with a painful waking up. Rubbing the bump on my head, I realize we must have driven over a bump. I pull back the curtain and look outside the nearest window, for which I have to lean out of the bunk pretty far. I see lights rushing by and I guess that we've reached the place where Rock Am Ring takes place and that I must have slept through the entire drive.  
"Nah, have you woken up Sleeping Beauty?" Jonas asks in a mocking voice and I give him a look that could've killed. He only laughs instead of dropping dead. I roll out of the bunk in a tight curve and land hard on the floor. Instead of rushing to me in concern of my well-being, my band mates burst into roaring laughter. Typical. I roll around to glare at them, but when I see Adam laugh, I feel so content with having made him laugh that I have to grin as well and congratulate myself to my awesome luck- no sarcasm here I swear. And anyways, laughing is addicting.

I sit up and stretch. I realize I slept in my jeans and man it's uncomfortable. I look down onto my wrinkled shirt and sigh. I stand up, grab my pack of cigarettes and leave the bus which has now come to a stop. There are buses everywhere and the floodlighting towers that loom into the sky hide the fact that it's late in the night. I sit against the bus into the dirt and light my cigarette. I take a deep drag and feel the smoke fill my lungs. I breathe it out through the nose and look up when I hear the bus door open. Adam's face pops out the door frame and soon the rest of his slim body follows. He looks at me as if he's trying to figure out what mood I'm in and if it's safe to come near me. I take another drag and nod to say that it's fine if he sits down with me. He smiles and sits down across me and lights his cigarette. He doesn't take a desperate drag like I did, but watches the orange ember work its way up the white nicotine stalk. Finally he takes a drag and blows out the white smoke through his slightly parted lips. It floats up into the sky and vanishes. There's an awkward silence between us in which both of us look to the ground and smoke. I flick away the bud and look directly at Adam. I want to stop this awkwardness between us and take a deep breath.

"So, I guess you came out to talk?" I ask in a quiet voice and not as strong as I had intended it to sound. Adam looks up.

"Yeah. I wanna know what's wrong. I know I can be annoying and more, but this is important- and it's not about the band's wellbeing, it's about yours. God, I spend more time with you than with my family!" He answers. I'm not sure what to answer so I keep silent. "It's because of the show today, isn't it? Hannes, I'm really sorry if I went too far, but you know I asked…but I guess you didn't understand what I was saying, hm?" I nod. "Yes it's about the show or yes, you didn't understand what I was asking of you? Come on talk to me." Man he can be so annoying…

"You talk too much." I state. "It's not that I wasn't comfortable with the, ermm, kiss on stage (fuck…what am I even saying?), it's just that this was very unexpected. I thought you were talking about the massive crowd or something and the next moment you kiss and I was like 'what the fuck, is this even happening?' You know what I mean?" I cock my head and look at him expectantly. He is grinning slightly and looks somewhat relieved. He doesn't respond and continues looking at me. I see that his cigarette is burned down to the bud and that the ember is about to burn his hand. "Adam, look at your cigarette." He jerks and drops the bud in surprise.

"What?" He asks pretty bewildered and I have to grin.

"Your cigarette was burned down completely and would have burned you. I just wanted to warn you." He looks down at the hand that was holding the cigarette and looks confused. Then he looks at the ground and sees the bud and the confusion leaves his face. My grin broadens. I know Adam very well after years of touring and that he's being this absent minded and kinda clumsy tells me that he's nervous.

"What are you so nervous about?" I ask him.

"Erm nothing…" he responds and fumbles with his hands.

"Not very convincing." I raise an eyebrow. Adam shrugs. Suddenly I get angry. He followed me outside and now he pretends that he doesn't give a shit! Damn him!

"If it's nothing, then I guess everything's been said", I say and get up. I'm about to open the bus door when Adam grabs my wrist. I freeze and he tugs at my arm- a silent plea for me to turn around. I consider ignoring him, but then I turn around. His body is only inches from mine and I look up into his face. He looks at me, unsure what to do. Adam looks to the side and I'm about to tug my wrist free from his grip when I feel his other hand grab my other wrist, softly this time. He turns his face back to me. Then Adam opens his mouth and closes it again.

"Hannes, I-I shouldn't have kissed you on stage, but…something just got into me and…it kinda felt like the right thing to do…" Adam mumbles and I can see his cheeks redden. It's an awkward situation, but not as uncomfortable as the silence a few minutes ago. However I am confused again. Adam felt that our kiss was right. Right. Our kiss. Us kissing felt right for him. It's like this tiny chance that I was on the right track with Option 3 could come true. My heart beats faster and I unwillingly look at him expectantly. I can tell from the look in his eyes that he's fighting an inner battle. I let him battle on a few moments until I realize it's going nowhere. I make a decision in a split second. I slowly raise my right arm and his loose grip slips and his arm falls to his side. I put my hand in his neck. His eyes widen slightly when he realizes what is going to follow, but he doesn't resist or pull back. I take it as an agreement. I pull his head down until our lips hover over each other only millimeters apart and I feel his hot breath brushing over my skin. I raise my head and our lips collide. I close my eyes and only try to feel his response. At first nothing happens and I do nothing but wait for him to do something. My greatest fear is to be rejected by him. To be told that I'm honestly just a friend. I know it sounds cheesy, but Adam was and is my first real love. I'm getting more worried with every moment that passes, but then Adam begins to slowly move his soft lips against mine. I respond and relief floods through me as the first so hesitant and chaste kiss starts to intensify. Adam's left hand lets go of my wrist and both his arms wrap around my waist and press me closer to him. I now add my second hand to the first and go all in, pulling his head down more and making our lips move against each other more forcefully. I feel his hot body pressed against mine and hear and feel his labored breathing. We silently agree to make a small pause and stand there arm in arm panting. I look into his warm eyes and start to grin like stupid. Adam grins back and our lips smash back together. I lick over his lips and he opens them with a content sigh. I attempt to take over the kiss, but soon Adam interferes with my plans and brashly intrudes my mouth and commences to explore it. I do my best to fight back and we battle until I feel the urgent need to breathe again and I interrupt the passionate kiss. Breathing heavily, Adam leans his forehead against mine and whispers:

"Wow, that was amazing Hannes."

"Yeah", I sigh and run my hand through his soft hair. He chuckles and pushes me against the bus. I impact with a hollow sound and feel Adam's lips make their way down along my jaw and down to my neck. I feel him bite into the sensitive skin and I know that this will leave a bite mark.

"Marking me already, hmm?" I chuckle and feel his chest rumble with laughter.

Suddenly the bus door opens and I hear Jonas ask:

"You guys aren't fighting, ar-" he pauses and I guess he's finally got that we weren't fighting at all. I don't open my closed eyes to look into his 100% dumbfounded face, but I'm uncomfortable. How will he react? Would he tell Per?

"Per!" The blond idiot shouts, "It's finally happened! Get your ass out here!" I could've face-palmed and I'm silently swearing in Swedish. I can feel Adam grumbling against my neck. He then raises his head and I open my eyes. Adam is looking at Jonas without a hint of embarrassment.

"Could you please stop shouting Jonas? Can't you see we're occupied?" He asks in a slightly annoyed but amused voice. Then Per sticks his head outside and grins broadly at us.

"Took you guys long enough." Is his comment. I can't believe what he's saying and I open my mouth to ask what the fuck he means, but before I can ask, Per turns to Jonas and says:

"Let's go check out the area and while we're at it we can go buy some new ice as well- a certain somebody ate it all."

"It wasn't all..." I mutter so that only Adam can hear it. He tries to not grin and manages. I look back at the two blondes of our band: they're grinning at each other and then with a "We'll be back in a few" they're gone. I'm baffled and extremely relieved that they took it this relaxed and were tolerant. I turn back to Adam and smile. He smiles back and says:

"Well, that was kinda unexpected...but I guess we couldn't have expected anything else from our friends."

"Hm, but what was he saying about 'took you guys long enough'?" Adam shrugs.

"They were expecting this to happen ages ago...remember all their comments about us flirting and other things?" I guess he can literally see the light going on in my brain as he chuckles.

A fresh breeze swipes over us and I shiver.

"Wanna go in babe?" Adam asks and grins crookedly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Babe?" I ask doubtfully. He grins and I start to search frantically for a fitting name for him. Honey? No! Sweet heart? Nah. But what about giving him a taste of his own medicine? "Yeah, let's go in babe", I respond and smile sweetly. Adam laughs, takes my hand and pulls me into the bus. With his foot he pulls the door shut with a "Bang!". Then he is all over me again and pushes me along the corridor while kissing the hell outta me. A quick change of directions and we bump against one of the bunk beds. Adam tries to push me down but I'm not gonna be the one to be submissive the whole time! I spin us around and Adam falls onto the bed with me on top of him. I smirk at him, satisfied that my plan worked out. Adam looks baffled and I grin smugly. I bend back down and involved him in a hot kiss. I feel his arms wrap around me and his hands wander up and down my back. I shriek as he brashly pinches my ass.

"Asshole..." I mutter into the kiss and Adam chuckles. My lips make their way down to his collar bone where I spread little kisses and bites. Adam moans. It's like music in my ears and I smile. In this moment, I feel so happy and free- as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The weight of Adam not knowing that I'm in love with him. I suddenly have an idea and slide down the bunk and onto my knees. Adam gets onto his elbows when he feels that my weight's gone and looks at me in surprise. I'm not sure if he wants what I'm about to do, so I look up to him with a questioning look on my face, asking for permission. He understands.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks and I nod. It's not like I'm doing this for the first time. I mean it's my first time with Adam so I'm kinda anxious to do everything right, but otherwise I'm confident. I start to unbuckle his belt and then undo the buttons of his jeans. He suddenly starts to sing quietly and in a husky voice:

"Come here you naughty girl you're such a tease. You look so beautiful down on your knees. Keep on those high heel shoes rip off all your clothes. You smell so fucking good it makes me lose control!" I start to laugh and have to stop with what I'm doing. I'm shaking with laughter and let my head sink down onto his crotch. I hear him moan loudly and I bet the vibrations from my laughter don't make it better.

"That so ruined the mood..." I press out between waves of laughter. Adam only hmpfs but has to start laughing as well. I try to get serious again and after a few minutes, we both stop laughing. I raise my head slightly and look up to Adam.

"Fuck..." He mumbles, "You really turn me on..." He looks into my eyes and I feel the heat rush into my cheeks. "Could you please carry on?" Adam asks me. I look back down onto his bulging boxers. Well, if he's asking me to continue, I obviously can't reject his request, can I? But I want to demand one more thing.

"Get rid of your shirt", I say and Adam obeys immediately. Before I can get to work, he interrupts me:

"I was actually serious when I was telling you to rip off all your clothes."

"Sure", I purr and take of my shirt teasingly slowly. Adam's staring at me with open lust in his eyes. I start to undo my jeans, but he calls:

"Stop! Fuck Hannes stop teasing me!"

"You want me to strip faster?" I ask mockingly. He shakes his head and only points to his boxers.

"Get this done first." The ordering tone of his voice makes me want to do the opposite, but I obey and pull down his boxers. Adam's large erection springs free. I lower my head and lick it from bottom up to his tip, which I circle slowly, teasingly. Adam moans loudly and closes his eyes. I take the tip into my mouth and continue making circles with my tongues as I move down the shaft. It's fascinating to see Adam's beautiful face show his pleasure and to see him bite his lower lip to stop him from moaning too loudly. I move my head back up and a moan escapes his shut lips. I start to slowly bob my head up and down and until I feel Adam grab a handful of my hair. I hesitate, but start moving again when Adam pulls my hair slightly. I try to take him deeper every time and soon Adam starts to thrust first slowly and then faster into my mouth. I have to deep-throat him and nearly choke. I hear Adam moaning, but my concentration is on the cock in my mouth and to keep my rhythm.

"Hannes…I'm coming", is Adam's pressed out warning before I can taste the warm and salty liquid only seconds later in my mouth. He pulls his cock out and I swallow. "Fuck Hannes that was amazing…" he breathes and I grin.

"Don't ask me where I learned this…" I mumble and Adam laughs.

"Don't tell me you practiced on cucumbers and bananas…" he suggests and I'm down on the floor laughing my tits off. Adam takes his chance and rolls down the bed after pulling his boxers up again. He lands on top of me and pins me down. Then he captures my lips again and steals another breath-taking kiss from me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. Then a thought occurs to me that makes me giggle.

"What?" Adam mumbles against my parted lips.

"I was just thinking what Jonas and Per would think if they open the door right now…" I splutter.

"Don't worry…I think they're smart enough to not come in until all lights are out…"

"Then what about turning off the lights…" I suggest. He shakes his head.

"Nah, that would ruin the fun…and I intend to burn a few more calories tonight…and you should of the same after stuffing yourself…" Adam replies with a massive grin on his lips. I slap his back and bite his bottom lip. "Ouch…" he mutters.

"'S your own fault", I mutter and start to sloppily kiss him. We kiss a while on the floor until it starts to get uncomfortably hard for me. "Let's move to somewhere more comfortable…" I whisper and Adam rolls down from me and against his bunk- it was luckily his in which we fell onto. I sit up and rub my neck. I let my eyes wander over Adam's slim, trained body and watch his chest fall and rise with the rhythm of his breathing.

"Like what you see?" I jerk and my eyes dart up to Adam's. I grin in response to his question. He sits up as well and then heaves himself onto his bunk again. He waves and I get on the bunk as well. He bends forward and kisses me again while his hands caresses my back and moves down and over to my front. My breath hitches when I feel his hand dive into my pants.

"Wait", I whisper and tug at his arm. His warm hand leaves my jeans and he looks at me, puzzled. "I-I…" My cheeks heat up and I look to the side. "Would you…would you…would you sleep with me?" I ask and feel stupid already. Of course he won't sleep with me already. After all we just got together more or less and Adam openly admitted that he doesn't only like everything that has boobs. There's a brief silence in which I could've slapped myself for this stupid question. "I-I'm sorry for asking…it was just a stup-"

"Yes, yes I would like to sleep with you Hannes. I think we've both waited long enough."

"That's ok Adam. I didn't expect a different answer", I talked away and then stopped. What had he said?! "Wait, what? What did you say?" I asked to make sure I heard correctly. Adam smiles kindly at me.

"I said that I want to have sex with you, 'cause I really want you!" Adam answers and I can feel a huge smile spread on my face. But then I see him look thoughtfully and my heart drops. "But about tomorrow? We've got a show and I don't want you hurting…I don't want to hurt you anyways." I shrug.

"Maybe I'll stand a bit awkward on stage tomorrow; maybe I'll take some painkillers before hand- it doesn't matter. And a bit of pain can't be avoided. Fuck this! I want you tonight!" I say and smile contently. He smiles back. I lunge myself forward and land on top of him. I attack his neck and mark him very obviously. Now we both are marked as the others…ermm…property. His hands move down my side and into my jeans.

"Get rid of these…" Adam mumbles and I roll off him and onto my back, where I wiggle out of my annoying skinny jeans. He does the same and when our lips connect again, only two thin layers of fabric separate us. Hmm…something's missing. Oh yeah! Lube…but then I remember that we obviously don't have any on tour. But we could use cream instead.

"Gotta get somethin'" I say and get up. I go into the bathroom and get a moisturizing cream from the cupboard. I then go back to the bunk and show the cream to Adam. "Important" is my only explanation, but he understands. I lay myself next to Adam again and we continue kissing. The friction between us is killing me and I moan when Adam slips his hand into my boxers and wraps his hand around my hardening member. He starts to move his hand up and down and I bite my tongue to not moan like a whore. I grab the blanket and clench my fists. Waves of pleasure ripple through me and I feel a hot ball form in my stomach. But before I can fall over the edge, Adam takes his hand away and reaches over me to grab the cream. I open my eyes and look at him in surprise.

"Don't look at me that way…I'm pretty sure I know how this goes", he answers and I have to grin. Of course Adam knows, but I don't think from experience. Somehow I can feel that he is still inexperienced- but we're gonna change that. He pulls down my boxers and I look up again into his concentrated face: his normally so perfectly styled hair is a mess, but he's still perfect. I trust Adam completely and so I don't flinch when I feel his finger, covered with something wet and cold at my entrance. "Ready?" He asks and I nod. He proceeds to kiss me and I feel his first finger enter me. I haven't done this in a really long time and so it feels foreign and slightly uncomfortable. I try to relax and he wiggles his finger. He takes his time until he enters the second finger. This time it actually hurts and it doesn't get better when Adam starts to make scissoring movements to stretch me. He continues until I nod. He then enters a third finger and I must've had a pretty pained expression on my face, because Adam stops in his movement. I look into his concerned face and try to grin.

"It's gonna get better soon…just carry on and ignore me", I joke and he raises an eyebrow, but inserts the finger further. He continues stretching me and I start to adjust. He reaches a small point inside of me and immediately I let out a loud moan. Adam smiles satisfied and moves his fingers again and again against this sweet spot until I'm a moaning mess.

He then pulls his fingers out and I feel empty, but I know that this emptiness will be filled by something larger soon. I see Adam stripping of his boxers and coating his erection with cream as a lubricant. I roll onto my back and spread my legs. Adam positions himself between my legs, places an arm left and right of my head and then he looks at me.

"Sure?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"You're not normally this hesitant, so get going", I respond and lift my hips slightly. I feel the tip of is dick press against my entrance. I close my eyes and try to maintain a neutral expression despite the pain to not give Adam a reason to worry more. Anxious to not hurt me more than necessary, he pushes in slowly and I'm grateful that he doesn't give in to the urge to push into the tight heat- I know what it's like to be in his position, as I generally prefer to be top, but if I feel my partner has to be top, I submit. Now that his length is completely sunk into me he keeps still, allowing me to adjust to the feeling of being filled out completely. I open my eyes and look into his warm chocolate eyes. I nod and he starts to pull out slowly and then pushes back inside. At first it hurts, but I get used to this feeling and Adam's pace increases and it becomes more pleasurable with every thrust. His thrusts get stronger and deeper and I scream when he hits my prostate. Shocked by my own reaction, I bite my hand. Adam continues moving in and out of me and I the hand in my mouth muffles every scream that makes its way up my throat. I feel Adam stopping in his movements and look at him, confused.

He grabs my wrist and pulls my hand out of my mouth.

"No muffling screams and moans here Hannes. I wanna hear you scream", he says huskily and slightly out of breath. I lace my hands in the back of his neck and pull him down for a quick kiss. He then starts moving again and aims for my sweet spot. At first I'm hesitant and slightly embarrassed that I'm so vocal, but I start to lose my fucking mind more and more and I start to moan and scream freely. He then even starts pumping my neglected erection in the rhythm of his thrusts and it feels like heaven. In between my moans, I can hear Adam grunt and I feel him watching me attentively while I scream my brains out. Waves of pleasure ripple through me and I come hard while shouting the name of the amazing man on top of me. Adam keeps thrusting a few times more until he comes as well deep inside of me and rides out his orgasm. He collapses on top of me and we remain like this, breathing heavily and speechless. Adam then pulls out of me and I wince slightly. I try to gather enough and air in my lungs to say something to describe the most amazing sex I ever had. I end up breathing:

"That was amazing Adam." He smiles at me so full of love that I could've hugged the world.

"Yeah, it sure was." I reach down and groped for the package a Kleenex I saw lying fortunately on the floor. I clean myself up and then stand up to throw the tissue into the toilet. I walk awkwardly and the chuckle coming from the bunk tells me the same. I return from the bathroom and toss his boxers at Adam, who pulls them on. I then pull on my own and get into bed beside Adam. The floor is littered with our clothes, but I don't care and neither does Adam. I place my head against his chest and close my eyes, exhaustion now overwhelming me.

"How about showering tomorrow?" Adam asks and I feel his chest rumble. I nod tiredly against his chest. "Oh and by the way, I just remembered that we don't have any painkillers left."

Fuck my life, I think before I fall asleep.

* * *

So, this was it…shit that's a long onexD oh and you must pronounce Hannes the Swedish way, it sounds really hot- dunno why just me being weird I guess. I hope you enjoyed and god, aren't they like the perfect pairing to ship in bandom? o.O oh and you've got interviews proving itxD


End file.
